


Forgiveness

by Nytella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, Pining, The Author Regrets Everything, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nytella/pseuds/Nytella
Summary: Forgiveness had never really been in Levi's nature, so Eren shouldn't be surprised when his boyfriend punishes him in the worst possible way.But he is.Revenge has never been bitterer.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Forgiveness

It had been a long ago.  
But the tea still burns his tongue, even though his throat is on fire for totally different reasons. His eyes are puffy, heavy.  
He strokes the cup edges absently before taking another long sip of the drink.  
He deserves that burning.  
He deserves the pain that grips his chest and compresses his mind.  


When Levi had decided that an open relationship might be a good solution, Eren had absolutely no fucking idea about what this was entailing.  
And when Eren happily agreed, he hadn’t realized this would’ve been the end of it all.  
He quickly fell in love with his piercing eyes, letting them pass through him to look at his soul, naked.  
It was just a pity that, for Eren, love had never been enough, ever.  
Lust, being desired by ever-new hands was what he craved most. Firm squeezes, languid tongues. The rough sex between two strangers, the need to discover each other every single time. Fucking had always been the essence of his life, and Levi couldn't change that.  
So when he was caught having sex with Jean just two months after their official relationship had begun, Levi didn’t seem surprised and Eren couldn’t help but be pleased. His placid reaction had left him initially dumbfounded. A thousand different thoughts crossed his mind. He thought of thousand excuses that he could invent, but in the end he opted for a simple  
“You should know me by now, it's nothing new"  
Followed by a sleazy "Levi, you know you're the one I love anyway, sweetheart."  
Eren had given him a jaunty smile, pulling back his sweat-soaked locks.  
Levi had only left the room without saying a word.  
The next day it was as if nothing had happened.

Eren had interpreted his boyfriend's behavior as a green light. An indirect authorization to give vent to his needs, without fear. He thought life couldn't be sweeter than this.  
How the hell was he wrong.  
Six months after they officially got together, Eren was again caught with his tongue in Mikasa's throat. He didn’t even bother to stop, too caught up in the moment.  
He only remembered later the reason why Levi had rushed to his house so suddenly. He had absolutely forgotten his birthday. The realization caught him like a slap in the face.  
Levi ignored his calls all evening and Eren couldn't help but hate himself at least a little. Because he recognized that he may have crossed the line.  
But, in the end, Levi knew what kind of person he was when he agreed to go out with him, he certainly couldn't blame him now.  
He had no guilt.

He didn't believe it either.

So when he is unceremoniously forgiven, Eren pretends to be indifferent. Yet inside he screams because something is wrong and the suspect is eating him alive.  
Levi had never been the kind of man who could forgive easily. He had tolerated his mistake the first time for love of him and Eren knew it perfectly.  
He had ended his friendship with Hanji for much less, when the girl had dared to puke in his bed during a drunk night.  
He had seen Levi's icy flash and fearful tone as he chased Hanji out of his life with no regrets. He had never looked back.  
But Levi loved him too much and behaved differently with him. For him, he could defined afford to be forgiving and patient, because Levi freaking adored him.  
Yet Eren should have suspected that Levi would not forgive him so easily.  
He should have expected to be stabbed in the back after his shitty actions. But he didn’t.  
He assaulted Levi in the grip of the purest happiness by kissing his lips with passion.  
That night they made love, with tenderness.  
And it was only after the post orgasm cigarette that Levi dropped the bomb.  
He did it nonchalantly as he drew smoke from his mouth and licked his upper lip  
"I think we should change something"  
Eren looked at him with curious eyes, wide like those of an innocent child, waiting.  
Levi ran a hand directly on his hip, inviting him to perch on his chest.  
"How about making ours an open relationship?" He continued "Maybe this could make you more satisfied"  
Eren stopped for a moment, stunned. He opened his mouth slightly, but he couldn’t speak.  
So he expressed his emotions with facts, smiling brightly and kissing Levi's abdomen. He gave him the best blowjob in his entire life as thanks.

So when Erwin started popping up all over the place, he shouldn't have felt upset in any way. Yet he did.  
He tried to analyze the situation rationally, but the heartburn didn’t actually go away.  
Not even ten days went by that Eren found Levi in the back seat of his car, with Erwin fucking him hard and panting irregularly.  
He felt his vision blur. In a fit of furious rage, he persistently hit the window, attracting the attention of the two dudes inside.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" These are the first words that Levi addressed to him and Eren absolutely couldn’t believe his ears.  
He stood still in front of the most disgusting scene he had ever faced.  
“Brat! Answer me when I talk to you. What do you want?"  
Erwin didn’t stop moving his hips even for a second and Eren could e help but repress a retching. The stench of sex pervaded his nostrils and for the first time he thought it was the most hideous smell in the world.  
“Why the hell are you with him?! Stop fucking!”  
And it was when Levi smiled crookedly, with vengeful eyes that Eren realized.  
“It doesn't work one way around. That's what you wanted, and I just gave it to you” he laughs without irony "Now go, you're delaying my orgasm."  
And Eren could no longer hold back the tears as he ran away breathless.  
He couldn’t curb the panic crisis that caught him off guard at the idea of his lover him with another man.  
He collapsed on the wall, banging his head hard. His ears buzzed and the only noise was that of the screams of pain that pierced his chest.  
He didn’t calm down for hours. He couldn’t stop thinking that Levi actually wasn’t a forgiving person, and he had hurt Eren in the worst way possible.  
Eren knew, in an instant, that they were over. He realized that the open relationship thing was just Levi’s sweet revenge and in the end he thought he deserved it.  
He pressed his eyes in anger, trying to erase his own existence.  
He could have never loved Levi more than then. And he would have been willing to give him everything, even selling his soul to the devil to get everything back as before.  
But it was too late.  
And Eren should have expected it, yet he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated!  
> I’d really like to know what you think about it... I may also try to write something else related to this! Let me know if you’d like that.


End file.
